roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colt SMG 635
}} The Colt SMG 635 is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 49 or it can be purchased with credits. History The Colt 9mm SMG is a closed-bolt, blowback operated submachine chambered in the 9×19mm Parabellum round. It was designed by Colt in 1982 and produced up to present day. The Colt 9mm SMG is based on the AR-15 platform. The Colt 9mm SMG differs significantly from its M16 parent design, as it does not use the the direct gas impingement system used in the M16, but a blowback system instead, which is typical for submachine guns. It also differs from the typical M16 rifle in its receiver, which was adapted for the smaller 9×19mm Parabellum round and the subsequent smaller magazines, which are the same ones used by the UZI. The model used in Phantom Forces is the discontinued RO633 variant, however, the weapon in-game is designated as the RO635 variant. Both variants are similar, having the Safe/Semi/Auto fire modes, but the RO633 variant uses a shorter seven-inch barrel, a different handguard and flippable front sights. The RO635 instead uses a 10 inch barrel and has a compensator. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_9mm_SMG#Variants The Colt 9mm SMG is currently being offered to military and law enforcement use in the United States of America. It is used by law enforcement agencies, U.S Department of Energy for nuclear plant protection, the U.S Drug Enforcement Administration and the U.S Marines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_9mm_SMG#Users In-Game ''General Information The Colt SMG 635 is a powerful, close range PDW. The Colt SMG 635 can kill a full health enemy in three shots to any part of the body up until 55 studs when the damage drop-off begins and lasts until 120 studs, where it will require six shots to kill (STK) excluding headshots. With headshots, the Colt SMG 635 only requires four shots to the head to kill an opponent. It has a very high rate of fire (RoF), only beaten by the M231, Kriss Vector, TEC-9 and the MAC10 in this respect when not including the AN-94's burst mode. The Colt SMG 635 has very harsh first-shot vertical recoil, and medium gun and camera recoil, making target tracking a hard task, but it has low horizontal recoil. The Colt SMG also has the highest first-shot recoil of any automatic primary in-game, beaten only by the M231. Despite this, the Colt SMG has rather controllable hipfire recoil. The Colt SMG 635's reload time is fairly fast, similar to that of the AR-15 family, which compensates for the very low time before the magazine runs out for the weapon. Usage & Tactics Thanks to the high maximum damage and RoF, the Colt SMG 635 will easily shred through many targets in close-quarters-combat (CQC). It is almost always recommended to use the Colt SMG 635 in CQC. It is not recommended to use the Colt SMG 635 at any distance past medium range. The recoil can be mitigated using attachments. Using a Muzzle Brake is recommended instead of a Compensator, as the compensator decreases horizontal recoil, while the muzzle brake will decrease vertical recoil which is obviously noticeable. Using a Vertical Grip is recommended to increase the weapon's hipfire capabilities, instead of using the other grips, which would harm its already great hipfire stability. Another option is to use a suppressor instead of a muzzle brake, but it should be noted that Suppressors will hinder the Colt SMG 635's damage and range statistics, which will reduce the already short effective range of the Colt SMG 635 even further. It is nearly impossible to tap-fire with the Colt SMG, due to the high RoF. Even switching to semi-automatic cannot circumvent this, as the high vertical recoil and muzzle flash will make keeping track of your target a hard task for more inexperienced players. The recommended solution is to simply switch to a long-range capable secondary. Due to the high RoF and recoil, inexperienced players will find themselves expending an entire magazine onto a single enemy despite the Colt SMG's magazine capacity of 32(+1) rounds, higher than most in-game. Fortunately, the Colt SMG has a large ammunition pool, being able to pick up ammunition from most weapons. And the reload time is very fast, allowing players to quickly get back into battle. The Colt SMG is an excellent stealth weapon. The low time to kill (TTK) will give enemies little time to react, especially if the user is mobile and prefers to strafe, lie down, or dolphin dive in the middle of an encounter. However, for the aforementioned reasons, it is recommended to frequently reload, be near cover, and look for 9x19mm secondaries to replenish ammunition from, giving the Colt SMG yet another reason to be used in CQC. Conclusion The Colt SMG 635 is a CQC focused PDW, not usable at medium to long range, but able to teach players to handle recoil. It possesses a high RoF and TTK, though only in close range. Still, the high hipfire stability makes it even better to use in CQC, and rewards users for doing so, especially if one equips a Vertical Grip or Laser to assist in hipfire. The fast reload speed and large ammunition pool will allow the Colt SMG to go on for a large amount of time, and quickly eliminate enemies. Overall, this weapon is a great hipfire weapon and can prepare the user for the usage of other weapons that specialize in hipfire, such as the M231. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Fourth fastest TTK in-class. * Low horizontal recoil. * Effective and unobtrusive Iron Sights. * Adding an optic does not remove the carrying handle but instead attaches on rail, so muzzle flash is less visible. * Has a slightly larger magazine size (32+1) compared to other similar weapons. * High RoF. * Good hipfire stability. * Fast reload time. * Good damage drop-off for a PDW. Cons: * Harsh vertical camera recoil. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Aimed recoil is higher than hipfire recoil. * Attachments cannot effectively eliminate recoil. * Low minimum damage. * Large muzzle flash. * Headshots will not reduce TTK in CQC. 'Trivia' * The Colt 9mm SMG uses magazines copied from the IMI Uzi, with an identical 32 round capacity. * When the Colt SMG 635 was first released, its ammunition was mistakenly coded to be 5.56×45mm NATO, as used by the majority of AR-15 rifles. This also allowed this weapon to pick up ammunition from Assault Rifles as well as other PDWs. This was apparently due to lead Stylis Studios developer Litozinnamon making gun-script changes during testing, then undoing said changes and forgetting to change them back. * The magazine on the Colt 9mm SMG is smaller than the magazine well, due to the Colt SMG firing the smaller 9×19mm round but using a modified M16 receiver, so visually the magazine well looks too big for the magazine, or magazine looks too small for the weapon respectively. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:AR-15 Family